


Hercules' Parents' House

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting, hercules is weirdly not here as much as he should be??, implied nonbinary!lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: why aren't you singing along</p><p>johnn: I doNT KNOW THE ALL OF THE WORDS TO BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY IM SORRY</p><p>little lion: YOU SHOULD BE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercules' Parents' House

**laf** : LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO ITS BEEN TWENTY MINUTES

**little lion** : YOU COULD HELP YOU KNOW

**laf** : I CARRIED SOME STUFF DOWN

**more like HUNKules** : YOU CARRIED THE CAR KEYS DOWN

**laf** : I DONT HAVE TO STAND FOR THIS

**more like HUNKules** : BUT YOU DO

**laf** : HUSH

\---

**laf** : is this how you get to the ferry station

**johnn** : I don't know??

**laf** : OH GOD

**more like HUNKules** : have any of you left the city since you came here

**laf** : I

**little lion** : ,,,,,,

**johnn** : ANYWAY

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD

\---

**laf** : I literally shouldn't have to text you in the group chat when I am sitting next to you on a boat

**laf** : but i have to ask

**laf** : are you goinG TO FUCK ON THIS FERRY

**more like HUNKules** : I don't think they're reading these

**laf** : for someone who is supposed to put the glad in gladiator you're not being that upliFTING

**more like HUNKules** : alex looks like he's being pretty uplifting with how he's moving

**more like HUNKules** : did john just moan

**laf** : we need to stop this

\---

**little lion** : I can't believe you pushed me off of the ferry bench

**laf** : it was justified

**little lion** : it was NOT

**johnn** : it was pretty justified

**little lion** : IM SORRY JONATHAN???

**johnn** : not my name

**little lion** : IM S O R R Y ? ? ? ?

**little lion** : YOU WERE THE ONE THAT INITIATED THIS

**little lion** : I AM INNOCENT

**more like HUNKules** : what you BOTH were doing was NOT innocent

**more like HUNKules** : and it caNT HAPPEN AT MY PARENTS HOUSE

**johnn** : THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL

**more like HUNKules** : IT WAS IMPLIED

**little lion** : it is two days can we all chill

**laf** : riGHT

**johnn** : RIGHT

**more like HUNKules** : so we're good

**laf** : we're good

**little lion** : even if we were staying there for like a week I think we could manage

**little lion** : FOR HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : I would never let you stay with my parents for a week

**laf** : wHY NOT

**more like HUNKules:** I DONT NEED YOU TO TEACH MY PARENTS THINGS

**johnn** : LIKE WHAT

**more like HUNKules** : YOU WOULD FIND SOMETHING

**johnn** : OH IM SURE OF THAT BUT WHAT SPECIFICALLY DID YOU HAVE IN MIND

**more like HUNKules** : WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS

\---

**more like** **HUNKules** : why aren't you singing along

**johnn** : I doNT KNOW THE ALL OF THE WORDS TO BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY IM SORRY

**little lion** : YOU SHOULD BE

\---

**johnn** : where's your brother

**more like HUNKules** : not here

**johnn** : thanks for the info

\---

**laf** : ELIZABETH SANDERS 11:00

**little lion** : she's at like a solid 10:30 what are you talking about

**laf** : well I mean not really according to me she would be at like kind of 10:55 which is p much 11

**little lion** : no because okay so like imagine I'm 10 and you're 11

**little lion** : she's at 10:30

**laf** : but you're on like a world clock

**laf** : like a compass

**laf** : I'm looking like I'm in the center of the clock facing 12 and she's 11 o'clock

**little lion** : okay then that makes sense but a world clock would be better in an instance where multiple people could understand it

**johnn** : SHE IS HERE ABOUT TO TALK TO IUR HERCULES AND IT'S GOING TO BE A M E S S AND YOU TWO ARE DOING WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS??

**laf** : TRUE

**little lion** : SOZ

\---

**laf** : she's kind of nice

**little lion** : sheS SO NICE

**laf** : I feel kind of bad

**laf** : like idk I love hercules and I am never giving him up EVER but like,,,

**little lion** : yeah that's true

**johnn** : stop hiding behind the car hercules is about to introduce us

**laf** : oh no he isn't

**little lion** : oh no

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I CA N T BELIEVE YOU

**laf** : SORRY???

**more like HUNKules** : YOU LITERALLY KISSED HER HAND AND FLIRTED WITH HER ARE YOU JOKING

**laf** : SHES NICE THO

**more like HUNKules** : ITS BECAUSE SHE'S NICE THAT MY SIGNIFS CANT FLIRT WITH HER THATS JUST MEAN

**little lion** : you're not going to yell at us right

**more like HUNKules** : YOU TWO DID THE SAME THING

**little lion** : yeah bUT WE DIDNT BUST OUT FROM BEHIND THE CAR AND ANNOUNCE THEMSELVES LIKE THEY WERE ROYALTY

**laf** : THIS TRIP HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT BULLYING ME

**laf** : ITS RUDE

**more like HUNKules:** we love you tho

**john:** love you

**little lion:** we love you

**laf** : ,,,love you too,,,,,

\---

**more like HUNKules** : it's time to create the plan to tell my fam that we're getting married

**little lion** : and why can't we have this conversation aloud?

**more like HUNKules** : my parents are everywhere all the time

**little lion** : should I be worried?

**more like HUNKules** : yes

\---

**more l** **ike HUNKules** : where are you guys?? I was just getting the food that my dad left in the grill

**more like HUNKules** : why he cooks on a grill in the morning and then leaves to go to the grocery store and to their friends' houses I don't know

**laf** : I'm in your room getting dressed for that park you wanted to take us to

**laf** : alex and john are showering

**more like HUNKules** : no

**laf** : together

**more like HUNKules** : THEYRE NOT ALLOWED OT DO THIS TO ME

**laf** : I just went in there

**laf** : they're singing rent songs into their shampoo bottles

**more like HUNKules** : oh that's actually kind of cute

**laf** : ALEX JUST FELL BECAUSE I STARTED SINGING WITH THEM AND IT SCARED THEM

**laf** : TOOK JOHN DOWN WITH HIM

**more like HUNKules** : ARE THEY OKAY

**laf** : YEAH I THINK

**laf** : KIND OF RIPPED YOUR SHOWER CURTAIN THO

**more like HUNKules** : THAT IS HAND SEWN

**more like HUNKules** : I SWEAR TO GOD

\---

**laf** : does this group chat even exist anymore

**more like HUNKules** : we're going to miss the ferry back if you don't hurry up

**laf** : I am not wearing pants

**more like HUNKules** : put some on???

**laf** : YOU HAVE MY BAG

**more like HUNKules** : then take somETHING FROM MY DRESSER OR SOMETHING

**laf** : REALLY

**laf** : IM TAKING ALL OF YOUR SWEATPANTS LMAO THESE ARE NEVER LEAVING THE CITY AGAIN

**more like HUNKules** : I should've seen this coming

**laf** : YES YOU SHOULD HAVE

\---

**johnn** : why are your parents not questioning the fact that laf is sitting here with seven pairs of sweatpants on their lap

**more like HUNKules** : idk I was pretty weird as a child I think they've gotten used to the oddness

**laf** : so like I'm their child

**more like HUNKules** : you're going to become their child-in-law in like eight months

**laf** : oh riG H T

\---

**laf** : they're doing it again

**more like HUNKules** : we can't knock them off of the bench again thats repetitive

**laf** : we can push them off of the boat

**more like HUNKules** : no it's dark they'll never find their way back

**little lion** : WE ARE YOUR BOYFRIENDS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE US

**johnn** : AND NOT WANT TO THROW US OVERBOARD

**little lion** : YEAH THAT TOO

**laf** : we do love you

**more like HUNKules** : a lot

**laf** : but when you make out on boats next to us and embarrass us in front of tons of people

**more like HUNKules** : the want to kill you

**laf** : increases by like .2%

**little lion** : I DONT HAVE A GOOD ARGUMENT

**little lion** : BUT IF I DID

**little lion** : YOUD BE SO SCARED AND APOLOGETIC

**more like HUNKules** : we're sorry

**johnn** : apology accepted

**little lion** : I'm bitter rn abt this so we'll see

\---

**little lion** : okay apology accepted

**laf:** it is four in the morning

**little lion** : your point 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY PLOTLESS AND NOT CUTE AT ALL KMS


End file.
